


小珍

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	小珍

小珍

 

 

珍宝后续/泰珍篇

 

 

“你在我回来之前碰过小珍了？”

金泰亨刚回到家便径直走入卧室，掀开那层薄被后，被眼前的光景激得气血都要不大通畅了，他咬牙切齿地质问着罪魁祸首，难以压抑语气中的怒火。

“这样的宝贝放在面前，谁能忍得住？”

电话那边的V反而极其坦荡地承认了，慵懒的声线昭示着其主人毫无愧疚之意，对面一阵嘈杂过后，V挑衅般的声音再度传来。

“我该进会场了，况且——我不是准备了赔礼吗？玩得愉快，亲爱的弟弟。”

金泰亨将手机丢在床头柜上，过大的声响惊醒了熟睡的人，金硕珍逐渐清醒后才意识到手脚好像是被什么绸带状物体绑着，动弹不得，他小幅度地挣扎起来，声音尚且带着初醒后的黏糊感。

“帮我解开……泰亨……”

金硕珍如同一份被精致包装好的礼物等待金泰亨去拆开，人腕部系着的浅紫色绸带被挽成漂亮的蝴蝶结，似乎与人脖子上那圈相同颜色的鹅绒装饰物是成套的——果然是符合V审美的饰品。

“这可恶的家伙……我明天一定会在他回家前，把你操到上下两张嘴儿都吃不进东西。”

分明是V的恶劣作为，可金泰亨却把怒气尽数发泄到无辜的人身上，他发狠地咬着金硕珍柔软的耳廓，引得人不住地痛呼，偏手脚被束缚着，只好委屈地唤着金泰亨的名字求饶。

“泰亨……你弄痛我了……泰亨……”

火气上头的金泰亨哪顾得上金硕珍的无助反应，他将手掌垫于人腹部，命人将腰肢抬高一些，金硕珍苦不堪言，也只能照做，金泰亨便摆着人大腿舔咬起内侧细腻的皮肤。

“痛……”

金泰亨力度大到似是要完全掩盖掉V留下的痕迹，青紫的咬痕布满金硕珍腿间，甚至咬得重了些的地方还渗出了血珠，接着又被金泰亨卷入口中。

“我也该给哥哥回个礼啊。”

身后的温度倏然消失了，金硕珍依然维持着跪姿，指尖胡乱摸索着想要抓住什么，奈何被捆着无法如愿，好在金泰亨很快便寻了什么东西回来了，捧着他的手腕亲吻着，大发慈悲解开了那令他不适的丝绸带子。

“给小珍的话，哥哥一定不会吝啬的。”

金硕珍刚从腕部酸痛的感觉中调整过来，便被浇在身上的液体凉得不由轻颤，他本能地要闪避，却被金泰亨按住了肩膀，那倾斜的红酒瓶中不断有紫红色液体汩汩流出，尽数浇在他的身体上。

“好香啊，我的小珍宝。”

紫红色的液体沿着金硕珍皮肤纹路蜿蜒流动着，不少盛在人脊背间，甚至连颈窝直至小腿处也被酒液濡湿，醉人的香气弥漫开来。

“不要了……泰亨……！咳……”

金泰亨又将人反转过身正面朝着他，捏着人下颚往人口中灌了些酒液，金硕珍被呛得咳嗽不止，金泰亨索性将哥哥珍藏的红酒一滴不剩地倾倒在人身上了。

“听话，小珍自己掰开腿，求我进去。”

金泰亨解开了金硕珍脚腕处的禁锢，垂下头去将人颈窝处的酒液舔去，吮着人胸前散着酒香的皮肤，似是要从中汲出什么才肯罢休。

“呜……小珍听话……求泰亨轻一点……”

金硕珍经过一番玩弄，冰凉的皮肤逐渐变得燥热不堪，性器挺立在身前，后穴也不断有液体冒出，收缩间叫嚣着空虚，他费力地抬高臀部，小腿搭在金泰亨肩膀上，用指尖抚平皱褶后撑开那处湿润的入口，颤颤巍巍地支撑着身体。

“请进来……”

即使是被粗暴地对待，金硕珍也依然乖巧得像只等待主人爱抚的小宠物，进行情事时也常说些“拜托”“请”之类的话语，让人如何都狠不下心去折磨他。

“这就给小珍了。”

金泰亨早忍得下身胀痛不已，只不过是想多欣赏些哥哥的放荡模样罢了，他一刻也不愿意多等，掰开人臀部便扶着阴茎撞入那张热情的小口了。

“……太胀了……”

金硕珍情事时常有的黏糊劲儿又上来了，搂着金泰亨的脖子要与他亲吻，金泰亨便勾了人舌尖与之交缠，灵活的舌扫过口腔各处，末了还细致地替人舔去沾在唇角的津液。

“我们小珍上次不是可以吃下去两根的吗？怎么会胀。”

金泰亨每次冲撞都会顶到极深的地方，引得内壁不住痉挛，吸得他舒爽不已，他同时抚上了哥哥的欲望抚慰着，金硕珍的声音又拔高了些，甜腻的呻吟挠得他心窝极痒。

“再快点……我要到了……”

金硕珍的后穴反复吞吐着火热的巨物，抽插间带出的水声回响在他耳边，伴随着臀肉被击打的声音，臊得他浑身泛红，索性羞得把脸埋入金泰亨的颈窝里去了。

“我和我哥谁让小珍更爽一些呢？”

金泰亨的巨物碾过人体内的敏感点，金硕珍本能地夹紧了双腿，身前的柱体不断跳动着，发泄的欲望直冲大脑皮层。

“还是小珍更喜欢我们一起？”

金硕珍被人询问得几乎想找个地缝钻入了，任凭金泰亨如何坚持，他就是不肯回答，埋在后穴的巨物愈发埋得深了些，金硕珍都要怀疑它是镶入自己的身体了。

“老公的东西，小珍要接好哦。”

金硕珍被灌入体内的热液烫得低吟出声，指甲在人肩膀上留下了抓痕，与此同时，下身也被自己射出的黏液沾得淫乱不堪。

连续的情爱之事令金硕珍疲倦不堪，睡意又侵占了大脑，好在金泰亨不在折腾他了，只是亲吻着他的颈窝，在那处留下浅红的痕迹。

“最后还是得我做善后工作哦。”

金泰亨宠溺地瞧着趴在自己怀里再度入睡的人，手掌抚摸着人质感颇好的头发，想着也要把自己这头蓝发染黑，与哥哥配成情侣发色。

“小珍如果也能像喜欢V哥那样喜欢我，就好了。”

他悄悄地凑近哥哥耳边低声说着，眼中满是笑意。

 

 

END.


End file.
